Terlambat
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hatake Kakashi memang selalu terlambat. / AN: drabble, oneshot, AR, one-sided KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Terlambat  
by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kakashi berjalan dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya, ia yakin siapa pun yang berjalan dekat dengannya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya itu. Kakinya yang jenjang tidak membantu, karena sepasang kaki itu bisa membuat langkah yang tidak kecil, membuatnya bisa pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya tegang sambil agak tersenyum, untunglah pria ini mengenakan masker sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak perlu melihat betapa anehnya ekspresi Sang Jonin Jenius saat itu.

Tiba di depan pintu apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya, Kakashi berdeham pada dirinya sendiri, memantapkan hati, dan berusaha mengetuk pintu dengan _senormal mungkin_. Ah, benar juga, ia harus menyembunyikan tangan kanannya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Kakashi langsung bisa melihat gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak berseri-seri, dan aura bahagianya begitu terpancar. Melihat itu, Kakashi agak bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat sang gadis tampak begitu bahagia?

"Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_? Tumben sekali, ada apa?" tanya mantan murid Kakashi itu riang.

Kakashi berdeham lagi. "Aku, eh, hanya ingin mampir ... Sakura, kau tampak ceria sekali, ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi?"

Sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah. "I-itu, eh, anu, S-Sasuke- _kun_ ... dia mengirimiku surat ..."

' _Sasuke?_ ' batin Kakashi. Jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang, kini mulai melambat. Hatinya mulai mencelos. Jika dugaannya benar, maka ... ' _Aku pasti terlambat._ '

"A-anu," ucap Sakura, masih tersipu, "Sasuke- _kun_ , di suratnya, bilang akan pulang minggu depan ... "

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Sebagai _Rokudaime_ , ia juga dikabari oleh Sasuke lewat surat. Tapi hanya sebatas pemberitahuan begitu saja. Lantas, apa yang membuat Sakura tampak kelewat bahagia?

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ... Sasuke- _kun_... itu, dia bilang, begitu sampai di Konoha, ia ingin langsung menemuiku, eh, dia ingin melamarku ... " kata Sakura, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Itu, dia bilang agar aku menyiapkan jawabannya dari sekarang ... hehehe ... "

Untuk sesaat, Kakashi yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya ditutupi masker, perubahan ekspresinya tidak akan terlihat. Namun, seandainya diperhatikan, dari alis dan sorot mata pria ini jelas menampakan kekecewaan.

"A—ah, begitu," gumam Kakashi, dengan suara agak serak, tapi berusaha menyembunyikan segala perasaan negatif yang sedang menyambuk hatinya. "Baguslah, itu yang kau tunggu dari dulu, kan? Selamat, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Lalu mungkin ia sadar, bahwa mantan gurunya ini _mungkin_ ada keperluan dengannya, makanya kemari. " _Sensei_ , kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa kemari? Mau masuk?"

Dengan cepat putra tunggal Hatake Sakumo itu menggeleng. "Tadi aku sedang cari angin, lalu lewat depan toko bunga Ino, kebetulan—" Kakashi menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuket bunga, dan disodorkannya pada Sakura. "—aku melihat ini, kupikir kau akan menyukainya."

"Oh, aku suka sekali! Terimakasih, _Sensei_ , aduh, kau perhatian sekali!" Sakura menerima buket bunga itu dan memerhatikan tiap bunga yang terangkai pada buket itu. "Rajin sekali, sampai _Sensei_ sendiri yang mengantarnya langsung."

"Ahahaha, begitulah." Dengan canggung, Kakashi mengangguk, lalu memaksakan senyum. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu bunga itu. Nah, aku pamit dulu, selamat sekali lagi untukmu."

Dan sebelum Sakura merespon itu, Kakashi sudah berjalan pergi.

Rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan dimasukkan ke kantong celananya, dan salah satunya menggenggam erat kotak yang ia kantongi daritadi. Hatinya kecewa, sedih, dan marah bersamaan. Ia ingin menangis, tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Ia ingin mengomel, tapi ia tahu bukan haknya.

Ia tiba di pinggir sungai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bagus. Kakashi mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. Bentuknya sudah tidak sebagus sewaktu ia beli di toko, karena tadi tangannya menggenggam kelewat keras. Dibukanya kotak itu. Cincin untuk Sakura. Kakashi menggeleng. Ditutupnya lagi kotak tersebut.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH INI!" teriaknya sambil melempar kotak berisi cincin itu ke sungai dengan kencang.

Kakashi berbaring di tanah. Ia sebal bukan main.

Ia tahu Sasuke suatu saat pasti akan pulang ke Konoha untuk, yah, setidaknya istirahat dari pengembaraannya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melamar Sakura.

Padahal ... selama Sasuke tidak ada, hanya ada Kakashi yang benar-benar menyempatkan diri menemani gadis itu. Kakashi selalu mendengar curhatan mantan muridnya ini, tentang apa pun itu, sekecil apa pun. Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat, entah saat Sakura lulus menjadi Chuunin dan setelahnya Jonin, atau saat ia ulangtahun. Sedihnya, ternyata ia mungkin malah jadi yang pertama juga memberi ucapan selamat tentang Sasuke.

Ironi.

Jika ini tentang dirinya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi memang selalu terlambat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
